


Snapped

by rainesproute



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, I AM NOT A THERAPY EXPERT SO I AM SORRY IF I MAKE MISTAKES, M/M, Not Beta Read, dream is easily angered, george is far too understanding, honestly just figuring it out as i go, i'm new and just trying my best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainesproute/pseuds/rainesproute
Summary: Dream is the first case of a Snapped in over two decades. He refuses to tell anyone what happened and moves through therapists like a child moves through Halloween candy. It’s only when young overachiever George gets assigned to him, determined not to leave until he can help the boy, that something changes.Alternatively, George helps Dream get over a (literally) broken heart.—————-Everyone is born with a heart on their left wrist. Most people’s hearts are full and bright white. They turn a pulsating red when the person falls in love. The Broken have cracks down theirs and either turn to white or pink, depending on whether they still have feelings (voluntary or not) for the person who hurt them. The Healed have small seams along theirs from old cracks that have fused back together. Their hearts can return to red if the person falls in love again. The Snapped’s hearts have broken in two and have turned a dull grey. Snapped people are very rare, and there has never been a case of a snapped becoming a Healed.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 95





	1. The Snapped Kid

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! this is my first attempt posting something here so uh hopefully this is alright. i don't know how any of this works and am honestly a little overwhelmed haha :'D
> 
> i'm gonna try to keep up with this, but i get busy easily and it could end up being a little while between chapters, also, i'm aiming for each chapter to be around 1000 words. pls let me know if there's anything i need to fix or be mindful of.
> 
> i hope you all have a wonderful morning/afternoon/evening/night! thank you <3

It had been nearly a week and Dream still didn't have a new therapist. Not that he minded of course—he enjoyed sitting alone and wallowing in self-pity—he was just curious as to what the doctors were doing instead. After all, he was their most famous patient. Shouldn't they be trying to take better care of him?

It was as if the universe had read his mind, for as soon as the thought made its appearance, a series of knocks came from his door. With a sigh, he swung his legs over the edge of the small bed he had been laying on and sat up.

"Come in." His voice was raspy after hours of disuse. The large metal door swung open with creaky hinges that longed for oiling and two people stepped inside.

The first was a regular sight in Dream's small abode. A tall, white coat doctor with hair slicked back in the tightest, tiniest bun possible, whose pointed black heels clacked against the tile as she walked and whose sharp rectangular glasses sat on the tip of her triangle nose. The other was new to him. A young boy, around his age he assumed, with messy brown hair, torn jeans, and a white t-shirt. Where the doctor was pointy and rough, the new boy was bright and soft. Dream decided right then and there that he liked the latter feelings much better.

He also realized that when the woman opened her mouth, an awful tinny noise came out, only further solidifying the idea of distaste in his head.

"Dream," that terrible voice began. He hated the way his name sounded in that voice. "This is George. He has recently completed his university classes in London with top marks and is taking a job over here for the summer. Seeing as none of the other therapists wanted to work with you—" here she coughed rather unceremoniously, "We figured it would be alright for George here to watch over you for the time being."

At this, George half-smiled and awkwardly raised his left hand in a limp sort of wave. Dream caught only a glimpse of the top of a bright white heart before the hand dropped.

"Remember Dream," the doctor began again, not even bothering to hiss it in his ear as she had on previous visits like this. "This is your last chance. One more infraction and you will have to leave this hospital. It would be an awful shame to lose you."

 _Only because of the publicity I give you_ , Dream muttered in his thoughts. On the outside, he pulled his lips into a tight, fake smile and nodded sharply.

The doctor nodded brusquely, wrote a small note on the clipboard in her hands, then handed it to George. Dream saw a flash of red on her wrist as she passed the board over. He wondered who she was in love with. It was hard for him to imagine anyone loving such a sharp and strict person.

"You be good Dream," she said as she turned to leave. Her heels clacked against the tile even louder than before. "Good luck George." The door swung shut behind her with a deafening blow, leaving him and the new boy alone in the silence that followed.

"Um, hi," George finally said. He had a nice English accent. "I'm sure you already heard, but my name is George and I'm going to be acting as your therapist until they can find you a new one." He walked forward and stuck out his hand to shake.

"Dream." He refused to return the gesture. "The famous Snapped kid. Feel free to gape all you'd like."

George dropped his hand with a frown. "Listen, I'm not here to antagonize you, so don't antagonize me. I just want to help."

"Good luck with that," Dream scoffed. "Many people before you tried and failed. Even when they actually had the necessary credentials."

George tilted his head and stared down at him. "Have you ever considered that maybe you drove them away because you're a dick?"

He stopped for a moment to take that in. None of his other therapists talked to him like that. They all treated him like a delicate five-year-old. Maybe he'd like this new guy more.

"Isn't it like, in your job description to be nice to me?" Dream teased, leaning back against the wall.

George rolled his eyes. "I'm not actually a therapist, remember? I don't have the 'necessary credentials.'" he made air quotes with his hands when speaking the last part. "If you want my respect Dream, you need to be deserving of it."

There was a moment of quiet. "Touché," Dream murmured. He patted the empty bed next to him as a sign for George to sit. He sat and pulled his legs into a crossed position, both boys facing the opposite wall instead of each other.

"So, how old are you anyway?" he asked.

"Twenty-four," came the response.

Dream turned and looked him up and down incredulously. "You’re only three years older than me and barely out of uni—" George rolled his eyes exasperatedly at this, "Yet you're the one who's supposed to be in charge?"

"You see," George began mischievously. "It's more about maturity than age, so looking at me, you can clearly see—" Dream opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted. "It's a joke, don't take it so literally Dream."

He sat back, fuming a little at being called out.

"Obviously, if I'm the only person willing to work with you, they're going to stick me in here regardless of age or experience," George explained. "It doesn't matter how old I am anyway, I'm your therapist of sorts now and if I'm going to be able to help you at all, I do need you to listen to me. If something makes you uncomfortable, of course, I will take your feelings into account, but the only way this is going to work is with your cooperation."

Dream didn't like this somber turn in the conversation. Instead of answering, he turned away from George and tucked his knees to his chest.

"Dream?" George's voice was softer now. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I just need to be sure we're on the same page here. I don't want to be in charge of you, I just want to help you feel better. Maybe even become your friend."

Dream didn't respond.

"Listen, I can see that you need some time." Dream felt a weight lift off the bed behind him and assumed George had stood up. "I'll see you at dinner." The door slammed shut as he left, and once again, Dream was left in deafening silence.


	2. Extending An Olive Branch

In the past four hours, Dream had only moved once; from his hunched seated position to being curled on his side in a fetal position. His brain was running overdrive thinking through everything George had said earlier.

He didn’t like serious conversations. He much rather preferred to crack jokes and tease people. Serious conversations, especially ones like his with George, usually required a lot of introspection about oneself, and Dream hated to think about himself.

It was his last words that made Dream the most confused though. "Maybe even become your friend.” He hadn’t had a friend since he’d snapped. Of course, that was mostly his fault. He had a tendency to push others away with his brash and harsh words. In fact, he was surprised George had retaliated the way he did, like he was having fun with it. What would a friendship even look like? Feel like? It had been so long.

He couldn’t get his hopes up though. No one stayed for long around him. No matter how optimistic George was, Dream would somehow break him in the end. _Better to get it over with sooner rather than later_ , he thought.

A quiet knock on his door shut his thoughts up. He sat up and turned around as the door creaked open.

"Dream?” George’s face peered around the edge of the door. Dream sighed and leaned back on the bed as he realized who it was. "Dinner started half an hour ago, why are you still in here?”

"I usually eat in my room later,” he muttered in response. "Go finish your food. I'm fine.”

Moments later, a long shadow fell along his body. He lifted his head to see George standing in front of the bed, hand outstretched. "I've been waiting for you. Let’s go eat.”

Dream laid back again and rolled his eyes. "Like I said, I'm fine.”

George didn’t move. It only took ten seconds for Dream to sit up, frustrated. "Why are you even here? Me not being at dinner doesn’t affect you at all. Just leave me be.”

His hand was still there. "Please just come eat with everyone. I'm asking you both as your new therapist and someone who wants to be your friend.”

Dream stared at him. George’s demeanor was calm, but his eyes were on fire. This whole dinner thing was really important to him, for whatever reason. Why should he care when or where Dream ate? It’s not like he starved himself, he just didn’t eat with everyone else. The hospital didn’t seem to care. So why did he?

At last, Dream cracked. "Fine,” he huffed. "I'll go eat dinner with you. I don’t see why this is such a big deal though.” He pushed himself off the bed, again ignoring George’s hand. If he was bothered by it, he didn’t show it. This infuriated Dream.

"So?” he gestured sarcastically. "Lead the way.”

George turned and led him out of the room. Dream hadn’t been out of it in ages. He had forgotten what the rest of the hospital looked like. He peered out into a long white hallway lined with doors to other rooms. Many of the doors were covered in decorations like photos, cards, art, or flowers. Dream noticed how empty his looked in comparison.

"Are you still coming?” he realized George was standing three doors ahead already, waiting for him to follow.

"Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled, stepping out of the doorway and into the hall.

They traveled down the hallway in near silence, the only sounds coming from George’s white sneakers and Dream’s bare feet slapping the ground as they walked. George led him around the corner at the end of the hall and they found themselves in front of the elevators.

"Wait,” Dream froze. "You never mentioned changing floors.”

George looked at him incredulously as he pressed the button to call the elevator. "Have you never been to the cafeteria?”

"Like I said, I eat in my room.”

He rolled his eyes, exasperated. "It’s on the first floor. Is that really such a dealbreaker for you?”

"I didn’t really want to do this in the first place, remember? _Someone_ forced me to come.”

The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open. George walked inside and held the door with his arm.

"Last chance Dream.”

He sighed and trudged forward. "I'm coming, I'm coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i finished the chapter sooner than i thought i would lol :)
> 
> i hope this is enjoyable so far! remember to stay hydrated and have a great day!
> 
> (p.s. i'm sorry this one is short, but the next one is longer!)


	3. The Cafeteria

When the boys arrived at the cafeteria, it was already half empty. Multiple heads turned at once to see who the new arrivals were. Dream immediately regretted every decision he had made to bring him here and wished more than ever that he could shrink into a ball of nothingness and disappear.

"Dream?” a young woman in a cardigan and low ponytail stood up from her chair and walked over to him.

Dream’s shoulders rose in discomfort as she approached. Everyone was still staring at him.

He saw a flash of red on her wrist as she placed a warm hand on his shoulder and looked at him with concerned eyes. "How are you dear?” her voice was calm and sweet, but Dream’s heart was beating too hard to find it relaxing.

"We’re just here to get some food,” George piped up from behind him. Dream was filled with a surge of gratitude as the woman’s face lit up with understanding. She let go of his shoulder and stepped back with a small smile.

"Well, if you need anything, I'll be at that table over there until lights out.” She gestured to the table she had come from where three other patients, all around his age, were sitting and staring. She turned back to him with a look of pity. "We’re all glad to have you here.”

After what felt like an eternity, she returned to her seat and the other patients turned their attention back to their meals. Dream’s ears were burning and he felt as if his heart was going to pound through his ribcage.

George seemed to take notice of his predicament and moved in front of him with concerned eyes. "Dream, do you need to leave? We can eat in your room if you can’t stay here.”

Dream squeezed his eyes shut, trying to rid his mind of the image of all those eyes on him. His breaths felt shallow and tight, like he was trying to breathe through a straw. He could still sense George in front of him. What was he supposed to do? Every inch of his body screamed at him to run back to his room and never leave again. Deep inside though, a warm spot in the center of his chest told him to stay. George was the first person in a long time to treat him like something more than just a tragic accident. He didn’t want to lose that. He didn’t want to be seen as a coward. He could do this.

Taking a deep breath, Dream opened his eyes and stared into George’s worried dark ones. "What are we eating?”

George smiled softly and beckoned to Dream to follow him. He turned and walked to the back of the room where a long buffet bar took up most of the space. At the wall behind it, a short old lady with silver hair stood behind a glass guard, ready to serve hot meals. Dream’s mouth watered at the sight of all the food. He usually only got what the doctors brought to him and very rarely got the main dishes when they were still hot. As they moved closer, he could still see steam rising and fogging up the glass.

When they reached the back, George greeted the old woman with a smile and a wave. "Hello again, Mrs. Baker.” Without turning to him, he motioned for Dream to do the same. Begrudgingly, he obliged. Mrs. Baker smiled sweetly back and grabbed a plate to serve Dream his food.

After some deliberation, he settled on some pizza and bread. Her wrist showed a flash of pink as she served. He was about to walk away when George gave him an exasperated look and tilted his head pointedly towards the woman. Rolling his eyes, Dream turned back to her and gave her a thumbs up and tight-lipped smile. Then he turned on his heel and headed for the buffet. Behind him, he heard George let out an indignant gasp. He began muttering hushed apologies to the old lady, making Dream chuckle a little.

His plate was nearly full when George stormed over to him, visibly fuming.

"That was so incredibly disrespectful—” he huffed. "She did not deserve that, Dream. I don’t care how you treat me, but I will not stand by and let you continue this irreverence.”

Dream continued picking his food. "Using big boy words now are we?” he chuckled.

"I'm not kidding Dream,” he frowned. "You’re lucky she was kind. You could have been in a world of trouble.”

"For what, not saying thank you?”

George sighed and rubbed his temples. "Please look at me.”

"Sorry, my eyes are currently occupied by this lovely slice of German chocolate cake in front of me.”

"Dream.”

Exasperated, he released his head to look at the ceiling before turning to the boy beside him. "God, what?”

"I'm really glad you chose to come here with me. I know that you didn’t want to, and it means a lot that you did. But I really need you to be mindful of the way you choose to interact with the staff and other patients. Mrs. Baker worked hard to prepare and serve these hot meals for you, and you can’t even spare her a proper thank you? All I ask of you is that you make an attempt to treat people with respect. I know that’s how you want people to treat you.” George’s voice was soft, but his gaze was firm. Dream would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little intimidated.

"Whatever you say,” he muttered, grabbing the slice of cake.

George smiled softly and shook his head. "Let’s go eat.”

As George took the lead and began walking briskly to one of the tables, Dream turned back to the old woman behind the glass. A little sheepishly, he gave her another small thumbs up and mouthed the words ‘thank you.’ she smiled a knowing grin as he moved to catch up with George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i posted this one too lol since the other one was short haha


	4. Dinner

When Dream arrived at the table, George stood up. "I have to go heat my food up, it got cold while I brought you down here. Can you watch the table for me?”

Dream set down his food and shrugged noncommittally. George took this as a yes and walked across the room to the microwave.

As he sat down, Dream took a look around the cafeteria. The linoleum floor was checkered with white and beige and was cleaner than he had expected a cafeteria floor to be. His booth was white and hard, matching the chairs spread around the tables in the center of the room. They had painted the walls a bright, cheery yellow. Dream wanted to throw up in his mouth. Opposite to the food station sat the large glass doors they had entered through. He watched as a young girl left with one of the doctors.

"You didn’t have to wait for me, silly,” came a voice from the other side of the table. George had returned with a steaming plate of food and two tall glasses of soda. "I got you a drink.”

He slid one of the glasses down the table. Dream took a sip of the dark liquid inside. It tasted faintly of cherries.

"Mmm,” he murmured, nodding his head toward George before digging in.

George just watched him incredulously. "Are you allergic to saying thank you?”

"Fanksh,” Dream returned, mouth stuffed full of bread.

"I cannot believe you sometimes.” George shook his head and began to eat.

The two ate in relative silence for the rest of the meal. The cafeteria was filled with the soft sounds of chatter and clinking silverware, noise that slowly grew quiet as evening fell upon them. George finished what was left of his dinner first and spent the last half of the meal sipping his soda and watching the remaining guests. Dream watched him with curiosity. He seemed intrigued by the mundane actions of everyone around them. Dream found it all rather boring.

"What’s so interesting about them?” he blurted out. George turned to him in bemusement. 

"About who?”

"Them!” Dream gestured wildly to the rest of the cafeteria. "They’re just eating food.”

"Yes, but that’s just it. They’re regular people, just like us. They all have their own lives and thoughts, their own celebrations and dilemmas. It’s interesting to watch them and wonder what they’re thinking.”

Dream just blinked at him.

"Alright,” George sighed. "Why don’t you try it? Look at that boy over there.”

He pointed to a boy by the far wall who was currently flicking a crumpled up straw wrapper over a napkin holder. It hit the top of the box and fell back down. His next attempt cleared the lid and landed on the other side. The boy pumped his fist in the air with a grin.

"What do you think he’s doing?” George asked.

"Hell if I should know,” Dream scoffed, taking a large bite of his chocolate cake. "He’sh probably jusht playing shome shtupid game.”

"You don’t have to be rude about it,” George frowned. "You asked and I tried to show you. Finish up so we can head to your room.”

"Aww, did I offend you cause I didn’t care what some dumb kid is doing?” Dream teased. George ignored him.

It was silent again as Dream finished his cake. He usually liked the quiet, but something about it felt different this time. It felt too harsh. He could feel his neck and ears growing uncomfortably hot.

As soon as the final bite touched his mouth, George was up and clearing the table. Dream hadn’t even finished chewing by the time he returned.

"You ready?”

Dream swallowed and shrugged. "I guess.”

"Let’s go then.”

The walk out of the cafeteria was silent as well. Thankfully, it was much less eventful than their entrance. The lady from earlier waved at them as they walked out, but Dream simply pretended not to see.

The air around them was still cold as they stepped onto the elevator to return to his room. George was staring pointedly ahead. Dream felt an itch in the back of his brain to just say something.

"Maybe he was practicing for paper football,” he began.

"What?” George turned his head to him, confused.

"The boy. Maybe that’s what he was doing with the straw wrapper.”

"Oh.” He turned back to the front. It was quiet for another moment. Dream felt more uncomfortable warmth climb up the back of his neck. "Is that the best you can do?”

"Huh?” that was not the response he was expecting.

"That’s pretty basic,” George grinned mischievously. "Why don’t you try for something better?”

Dream’s mind went blank. "Maybe he was practicing for paper football because he wants to be a world champion?” he tried.

"Why does he want to be a world champion?” George didn’t let up.

"Because...” Dream thought. "Because it was his father’s dying wish before he passed! Yeah! He said, ‘Son, all I ever wanted was to be a world champion paper football player. I need you to achieve this Dream for me, please.’ and so what else could the poor kid do? He threw himself into training and is on his way to accomplishing his father’s dream!” he threw his hands up dramatically at the end.

George laughed as the elevator doors opened to let them out on Dream’s floor. "Not bad, newbie,” he said, and they stepped out.

“‘Not bad?’” Dream scoffed. "That was an epic tale.”

George shrugged. "If you say so.”

"Like you could do any better.”

"Maybe I could.”

They had arrived at Dream’s door. It swung open with a loud creak to reveal the plain white room inside. It looked empty and cold compared to the warm yellow cafeteria.

George looked at him with a soft smile. "Goodnight Dream. Thank you again for coming to eat dinner with me. It meant a lot. More than you know.”

Dream’s chest grew warm again. "Yeah yeah, goodnight.” He stepped back inside and the door swung shut behind him with a deafening slam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this took so long to come out :/ i've been busy and kinda stressed. hope you still enjoy it at least <3


	5. Night Routine

His sleep that night was restless and disturbed by the usual images. Warm arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close to a strong chest. He listened to the soft heartbeat as his head rose and fell with steady breathing. Soft hands ran through his hair and rubbed circles on his back.

Then, as suddenly as they had appeared, the warmth of the arms turned to icy cold. He struggled to breathe as they tightened around him, sending the cold seeping through his entire body. The hands that had so gently caressed him had begun to claw and pull, leaving angry red marks all over his skin.

With a gasp, Dream shot awake. His sheets were tangled around his body like a cocoon. In a panic, he tore at the fabric, trying to pull himself free. As soon as he could breathe again, he pushed himself up to the edge of the bed, gulping for air. His hands were shaky and his t-shirt was sticking to his chest.

He rubbed his arms and was thankful to feel no angry scratches. His left wrist was throbbing where his heart sat, grey and broken. Wincing, he grabbed it and squeezed. His eyes grew hot, but he refused to let tears fall. The days were gone when he would let the dreams get to him. They still always left him weak though. He hated that they always left him weak.

He knew that he would not be able to fall asleep again for the night. A glance at the analog clock on the wall showed that it was nearly 2 a.m. Pushing himself up on shaky legs, he began to pace around the room to try to calm his wild heartbeat.

Usually, when he couldn't sleep, he would either continue pacing or lay in bed and stare at the ceiling until morning. Tonight though, his thoughts felt too big for the small room. He had to get out.

The door opened with a loud creak and he froze with a wince, hoping that nobody had woken up. He wasn’t supposed to be out of his room after hours. After a moment, he let out the breath he was holding and closed the large door as quietly as he could.

The tile floor was cold against his bare feet as he snuck down the hallway. He had no idea where he was going, but it felt good already to get out of his cramped room.

He eventually found himself in front of the elevator he had taken to dinner. A sign hung on the wall next to them that indicated different destinations in the hospital. The roof was off-limits for patients, but there was a balcony on the third floor that he could visit. He hoped some fresh air might help him clear his head.

The elevator doors swung open with a _ding_ and the dark hallway was suddenly flooded with bright light. Squinting at the sudden brightness, he stepped inside. The ride to the third floor was short and quiet.

When he arrived on the floor, he stepped out into another dark hallway. The doors slowly slid shut behind him, leaving him momentarily blind in the new blackness. When his eyes finally adjusted, he looked around for directions to the balcony. Another sign beside the elevators listed the rooms of the floor with little arrows showing in which direction they could be found. He followed the arrow to his left and eventually found himself in front of two beautiful glass doors that shone bright with moonlight.

Unlike his loud bedroom door, the glass doors to the balcony were silent as they opened. He was greeted with a wave of cool air as he stepped out into the night.

As the doors quietly clicked shut, Dream jumped at a voice from the corner of the balcony.

"Wha—” the dark mass spun around to face him. "Oh god, you scared the shit out of me. I thought you were a staff member.”

The voice sounded like a young male’s. Dream couldn’t quite make out their features in the dark. Their large hoodie didn’t help much either.

"Do I know you? I swear I've seen you somewhere before.” The person had begun to move closer to him. He could see now that it was a boy around his own age.

"Uh,” Dream began, overwhelmed by new stimuli. He had no idea who this was, how was he supposed to respond?

"You’re Dream, aren’t you?” the boy exclaimed. Dream didn’t even have to ask how he knew his name. "I forgot you were at this hospital.” He pulled down his hood and shook out his dark hair like a wet puppy. A long white headband was tied around his forehead and fluttered down in the back.

With a grin, he stuck out his hand to shake. "My name’s Sapnap by the way. Sleep troubles?”

"You could say that,” Dream replied, crossing his arms over his pounding chest and refusing to shake. Just like George, Sapnap seemed unbothered by this and dropped his hand, his smile knowing.

"You’ve come to the right place then. I come up here whenever I can’t sleep,” he chuckled. "Which is basically all the time.”

"Why do you have that on?” Dream blurted out. He never had a very good brain-to-mouth filter.

"I, uh. What?” Sapnap seemed taken aback.

"The headband. I've never seen one like that. Why do you have it on?”

"I just like it?” he still looked confused."My friend gave it to me and I think it looks neat.”

So it was a gift. That explained it. Dream couldn’t remember the last time he got a gift from anyone.

Sapnap was still watching him with an amused expression.

"You don’t tend to think much before you speak, huh.”

Dream shrugged. "One of my many talents, I guess.”

Sapnap laughed. "I like you Dream.”

"Y’know,” he continued, as they walked to the balcony’s railing. "You should come to group sometime. I'm sure a lot of the people there would really like you.”

Dream was skeptical. "Like group therapy? Groups aren’t really my thing.”

"I can tell. This is the first time I've seen you since I came here,” Sapnap turned to him. "And I've been here for a while.” He chuckled softly.

Dream simply blinked at him.

"Uh, anyway,” Sapnap continued awkwardly after the pause. "I'm serious about the group thing. You might end up liking it more than you think. We usually meet up in room 6117 on the sixth floor every evening after dinner. So around 7-ish? Feel free to drop by if you ever feel so inclined.”

Not wanting to agree to anything, Dream simply nodded. "Noted, I guess. Don’t get your hopes up though.”

"Sounds good.” Sapnap turned his wrist over and glanced at his watch with a small smile. "It’s already 2:30. I'm going to head back to my room for the night. Enjoy yourself out here Dream. I hope to see you around again sometime.” With that, he turned and walked through the large glass doors, leaving Dream alone with his thoughts once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i hope you enjoyed this one :)


End file.
